What Happens When Russia Listens to Prussia
by Ice-Kun Ryuzaki
Summary: Mangary is having a house party, and Ivan, A.K.A Russia,and Amelia, A.K.A America, Are both invited. Both being on bad terms, Russia wants to be back with his American. Desperate, he takes advice & Ideas from Prussia. Fem!AmericaXRussia PWP


**[[an: ...What is this. I don't even. Just...Fucking read it. ]]**

The night air was crisp. It surrounded the house of the high as a kite Hungarian boy that lied on his kitchen floor, brownie mix covered his mouth and the strong smell of marijuana drifted from the boy. In one hand, a small plastic bag containing the rest of the substance he had just partook in and in the other, a cell phone.

Looking through the contacts, a grin grew on his face as he chuckled, his bloodshot eyes studying the luminescent screen. All the contacts he had seen, sending the same message to every single one of them, Reading:

"Party my house 2morrow nite at 7:00, bitchess~!"

And so, the boy decided to carry on his invitation, soberly preparing the house the next day, regretting the mistake he had made.

"I'm so fucking stupid." He sighed heavily.

The Time was about 8:00 PM, And he sighed, frustrated and annoyed as he attempted to entertain his guests. The ones already arrived had been Italy, Germany, Japan, Prussia and Russia.

Germany was attempting to keep Italy away from Russia, who was feeling quite frustrated and evil at this very moment, due to relations with America.

"V-Ve! Germany, Please keep him away from me!" Italy cried, hiding behind the larger nation in which he always depended on for safety.

"Italy..Please calm down." Germany said as comforting as possible, while still shooting a death glare at Russia.

The Russian smirked and walked away, seeing that Hungary, or in this case Mangary was arguing with the albino Prussian once again, And seeing that the Japanese boy was currently in a sweat trying to calm the frantic Italian male.

At that moment, Mangary ran past Russia and opened the door upon hearing the chime of the bell. Russia glanced out of the corner of his eye and his child like face and expression turned to a depressed and sour one upon seeing the woman and her sister entering the house.

There stood the blonde beauty, her hand interlocked with her sister, Canada. America, A.K.A, Amelia F Jones smiled brightly. A tight revealing and teasing tank-top patterned with the colors of her flag and a brown leather bomber jacket covered her timid shoulder. She smiled brightly, her free hand tucked into the left front pocket of her short jean shorts and the laces of her knee-high olive green boots untied.

She continued to strike up a conversation with Mangary, still Acknowledging her Sister Canada's Arrival. She tucked a strand of her golden curly wavy hair behind her ear and smiled lightly, adjusting one of her loose red oval hairclips.

Russia was amazed, America hadn't changed a bit but something about her drew him to her. He coughed nervously, looking away and exiting to room, going into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of Vodka he had brought from home. Taking a hit off of it, he sighed.

"...God, Why must she be here?" He growled under his breath.

"Wha?" A slightly intoxicated snowy haired boy coughed, popping up from the other side of the kitchen counter, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"O-Oh..Prussia. Pryvet." He smiled nervously, his cold violet eyes staring at the man.

"What is up about some chick?" He asked, slurring his speech.

Russia obviously had no one to talk to at the moment, so he obviously took his chance at the intoxicated Prussian to tell him what had got him acting like someone shoved his pipe up his ass.

"..I-It's Amerika." He stammered, making out the words through his thick accent. "I've not been on good terms with her lately and I want to apologize but I'm mad for a lot of the things She's said..." He breathed, glancing up at the other male.

The man thought for a while, taking gulps of the rum continuously. "I got it!" He grinned and threw his arm up into the air. "Fuck her." He smirked.

"..E-Excuse me?" He gasped lightly.

"Fuck her and she'll have no choice but to love you again." He laughed.

Russia was desperate at this point, willing to try anything. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Alright..." He frowned. Thinking it over, There was a possibility it would work, and a possibility she would hate him even more. It was at least worth a try.

10:35 PM

Some guests had arrived and others had left. All that mattered to Ivan was that his America was still there. Prussia wanted to help Russia out, so purposely, he spilt his drink onto America's shirt. Mangary had told her that she was welcome to go into his room and clean herself up and she kindly took the offer. Walking up the stairs, she walked to the small white room. Looking around, she slipped off her shirt and zipped up her jacket, wondering if Mangary had anything that she could wear.

Russia walked up the stairs silently, coming to a halt and stopping in front of the room. Hearing the girl rummaging through drawers and such, He breathed deep and opened the door without even knocking.

Amelia gasped and quickly turned her head to the side. "I-Ivan?" She yelled out of surprise.

He walked up to her without a word, his icy Violets staring into her Shining Blues. She was speechless, unable of words. He suddenly brought his rough lips to her tender ones, kissing her deeply. She yelped and widened her eyes, trying to push away.

Ivan forced Amelia up against the wall, pinning her pale arms above her head. Beginning to enjoy the feel, she closed her eyes but still felt scared and clueless. He made his tongue force itself into her mouth, roughly rubbing against hers.

Amelia's cheeks flamed a cherry red. She squirmed her body slightly and moaned a bit, feeling his tongue explore her mouth. "..N..Ngh" She moaned softly, her eyes closed tight.

Ivan pulled away and kissed her neck lightly, nibbling and sucking as well. A small blush grew on his cheeks, glancing at her expression ever once and a while.

"My Amerika.." He breathed against her neck.

"I..Ivan.." She gasped. "What're you doing?" She asked, scared and confused.

"...Winning you back." He smirked, biting her neck hard.

Amelia gasped loudly and let out a high pitched yelp out of both pain and pleasure.

With trust in mind, Ivan let go of Amelia's wrists and she let her arms slide down the wall and rested on top of her head. "I..van.." She moaned softly as he placed one hand onto her waist and the other to grope her roughly. Tugging at her Jacket zipper, he looked up into her eyes, waiting for approval. She gave a small smile, and he tugged it all the way down quickly, her large breasts popping out of the jacket quickly.

Ivan opened his mouth, moving his head forward and taking one of her tender and sensitive nipples into his mouth. "Ngh! Ivan!" She gasped out of surprise as he sucked hard, biting down slightly and fondling the button on the front of her shorts.

The jacket came off, the shorts, and even the panties. His shirt and pants were lost in the process, even his boxers. All Amelia had was her boots, and All Ivan had was his scarf. They lovingly stared into each others eyes, blushing. Kissing tenderly and nipping and biting .

"Amelia.." Ivan looked into her eyes as her had her pushed up against a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. "...I..Ivan." She smiled lightly.

He breathed in deep and kissed her jawline. She giggled, and squirmed, the feeling of light kisses tickled her.

"Amelia.." He placed his face onto the crook of her neck and breathed in deep, his already throbbing love muscle positioned in front of her tight hole. She closed her eyes, ready for penetration by her Russian's 8 1/2 inches of pure pleasure. She smiled. "Go On.." She giggled, her arms around him as she breathed un-easy.

Ivan heard the words and smirked, shoving his cock into her at a fast pace, not even wanting to take his time with the girl.

"A-Ahh!" She yelled, throwing her head back and widening her eyes. "I-Ivaaan!" She squeaked, shaking a bit.

"D..Did I hurt you?" He widened his eyes, realizing how delicate this American really was.

"N..No.." She breathed heavy, looking into his eyes, her eyes clouded with lust.

"Amerika..Do you want me to take my time?" He asked lovingly.

"No.." She grinned, chuckling a bit.

He nodded, suddenly rapidly pounding into her hard, her eyes wide and heart race increased.

"F-Fuck, Yes!" The American yelled, moaning loudly and arching her back.

"Ngh..A..Amerika.." He groaned, holding her body close to his, body heat quickly exchanging, causing hearts to race and sweat to drip.

Pulling out, Russia's hard dick still throbbing, he pulled out and pulled her away from him. She growled lightly as her forehead was pressed up against the wall and he bent her over completely. His hands on her breasts, he gripped hard, shoving his member into her once again.

The feeling of two of her sensitive spots being fondled, and one of them being pounded harder and harder caused her to scream out her lovers name.

"I-IVAN!" She screamed, a smile on her face and her eyes rolled back in her head slightly.

"A-Amerika!" The Russian boy yelled, bending over her slightly, panting hard and groaning. "I love y-you Amerika!"

Amelia tried to speak the words to say 'I love you too' But nothing came out of her mouth. Her body froze as her hole tightened around Russia's cock and she suddenly let out a squeak, which led to a ground, which led to a moan, then a scream. America had reached her climax, the white sticky substance flowing out of her.

Russia yelled loudly, gripping her breasts hard as the feeling of his American Lover's hot cum surrounding his dick overwhelmed him. He froze and gritted his teeth, letting out a loud moan and shaking slightly as he released his own burning hot jizz into her womb.

"A..Amerika.." He growled, falling to the floor and bringing her with him.

"I..Ivan..Y-You Commie bastard.." She smiled. "I love y-you.." She said weakly, turning and kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you too, Amerika.." He smiled warmly at the female.

"SO DID IT WORK?" Prussia screamed from outside the door.

"...The fuck...?" America frowned.

**[[AN: DONE. -Flips a table-]]**


End file.
